Moi ou Elle
by Angelyoru
Summary: Résumé : Quand Dean doit faire un choix...


Moi ou Elle ?

Résumé : Quand Dean doit faire un choix...

Wow ça faisait longtemps ! Mais bon j'pense que j'vais arrêter pendant un moment le Destiel u.u

J'suis plutôt dans une période Thorki ! Peut être que j'en ferais un ? Qui sait XD

En tout cas c fait Ouf !

Bon c vrai que je me foule pas trop la cheville mais en même temps avec les cours, stages etc... Trop de trucs et tellement pas de temps parfois u.u

C'est une histoire non corrigée donc si y'a des fautes d'orthographes je m'en excuse ^^'

Bref ! J'vous laisse à cet OS et vous dis Bonne lecture ;3

* * *

-Tu dois faire un choix.

Castiel planta ses yeux dans ceux de son amant et dégrafa sa chemise, qu'il fit glisser le long de sa peau pour la laisser tomber au sol, se dévoilant au regard fixe de Dean, la gorge sèche, tremblant d'une certaine incertitude qui contrastait fortement avec l'assurance de son geste et l'audace de ses paroles.

\- Entre quoi ?

Castiel retourna un regard déterminé vers Dean qui n'avait pas bronché, curieux de la suite, alléché par l'idée de se laisser surprendre par l'homme de sa vie.

\- Moi ou Elle...

Et en disant cela, Castiel lui prit doucement les mains qu'il amena contre lui pour les poser sur sa taille dénudée. Il frémit de délice lorsque son mécanicien se mit à le caresser sensuellement et qu'il l'attira contre lui dans un geste sans équivoque.

Castiel posa ses doigts sur le torse de Dean pour délasser le tee-shirt qu'il portait et glapit lorsqu'une main du châtain descendit pour malaxer une fesse, enflammant ses sens.

Se laissant guider par le toucher subtil de Dean, Castiel répondit à la caresse qui embrasa sa cuisse en enroulant sa jambe autour de la taille du Winchester et il se laissa porter lorsque celui-ci le souleva, ceinturant la taille qui le supportait sans effort.

Le haut de Dean glissa au sol et Castiel se perdit dans les yeux vert qui le sondaient.

Subjugué, Castiel observa les pupilles de Dean se dilater lentement, son désir pour ce corps qu'il avait dans les bras se trouvait décupler par l'audace du noiraud qui le regardait avec une détermination impétueuse. Ce n'était plus le jeune homme naïf qu'il avait rencontré bien des années, mais bien un homme insatiable et déterminé. Des facettes qui séduisaient Dean. Le charmant bien plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Pose moi par terre…

Docile, Dean obéit à l'ordre et laissa glisser Castiel qui se réceptionna légèrement et resta quelques instants face au regard tenté de l'autre.

Il se recula d'un pas et se déshabilla, entièrement, exposant une peau brunit par le soleil et un torse finement ciselé. Il s'approcha de nouveau de Dean pour poser un genoux au sol, face à lui, et s'attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture. Il frémit doucement lorsque les doigts de Dean vinrent se perdre dans ses cheveux. Castiel fit ensuite glisser le pantalon, dévoilant l'érection naissante du châtain qu'il vint embrasser avec dévotion, mais la main de Dean passa sous son menton et le força à regarder le vert dans les yeux.

\- Tu crois que cela suffira pour me la faire oublier Castiel ?

\- Tu verra bien.

Regard tenace à l'appui. Les yeux toujours plantés dans ceux du Winchester, Castiel prit le sexe en bouche, ronronnant de le sentir durcir considérablement contre sa langue, enivrer par la chaleur qui coulait maintenant dans ses veines et le souffle de plaisir que laissa échapper Dean. Mais d'une pression sur ses mèches brunes, le Winchester le força à se relever pour lui faire face.

\- Non… Pas comme ça… Il te faudra faire plus que ça...

Excité et déterminer, Castiel déglutit et demanda d'une voix rauque :

\- Que… que désires-tu ?

Ce fut un léger sourire espiègle qui lui répondit et le regard de Castiel s'embrasa, il répondait au défi tacite que lui lançait le mécano. Sans rompre le contacte visuel, il attrapa la main du plus grand et le conduisit sur leur lit. D'une pression sur le haut du torse puissant, il amena Dean à s'y allonger tandis qu'il s'installait à califourchon sur ses hanches. Aucun des deux ne se soucia du bruit sourd d'un objet tombé au sol non loin d'eux.

Castiel caressa religieusement la peau à porté de main en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, un peu intimidé par le regard brulant du plus vieux.

\- Dean… j'attend toujours ma réponse.

Dean se releva doucement vers son amant et affirma dans un baiser.

\- Et tu l'as. Souffla le châtain avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Tout le corps du brun subit alors les trop plein de sensation que réveillaient en lui les caresses et attouchements de son Dean. Ressentant un plaisir rare qu'il ne partageait qu'avec son amant.

Dans un soupir, Castiel se sépara de la bouche de son amant.

\- Fais moi tiens, Dean...

Dean sourit face au désire transpirant des mots de Castiel. D'un regard enflammé, Castiel y lu la promesse d'une douce luxure qui irradiait de son regard intense. Doucement, Dean prit les mains de Castiel qu'il fit glisser sur sa peau, frissonnant de plaisir en sentant ces doigts frais y laisser des sillons brulants. Il relâcha les poignets lorsque ceux ci atteignirent son ventre puis il attrapa les hanches, si fines, pour les faire reculer, lâchant un soupir d'aise lorsque les deux entrejambes entrèrent en contacte et que Castiel ondula du bassin pour augmenter la friction.

Le mécano fit ensuite glisser ses doigts le long des cuisses fermes, les caressant doucement, dégustant les tressaillements qui parcouraient la peau de Castiel dont les mains s'étaient mises à malaxer inconsciemment les abdos de l'autre. Dean exigea délicatement, en quelques attouchements, à Castiel d'écarter les jambes pour approfondir le contact, puis ses doigts remontèrent le long de ses cuisses, de sa taille et de son dos pour lui attraper la nuque qu'il força gentiment à s'abaisser sur lui.

Castiel ne se fit pas prier et vint lui même poser ses lèvres sur les pectoraux du châtain, qu'il embrassa passionnément. Il remonta ensuite en picorant le corps qu'il aimait tant de baisers incandescents, s'évertuant à grignoter et laper toute surface de peau, se régalant du goût et des frissons de Dean, faisant vibrer chaque fibre de son corps.

Ce dernier savourait le doux supplice en puisant de plus en plus profondément dans sa volonté pour ne pas céder à la tentation de ce corps si appétissant qui s'évertuait à lui faire tourner la tête et, ainsi soumis à la merci de cet homme attentif à satisfaire ses moindres désirs. Chacun de ses légers baisers lui brulaient la peau et ces attouchements tendres avaient beaucoup d'emprises sur lui avec ses caresses habiles et sensuelles.

Conscient que le Winchester s'abandonnait à lui, Castiel embrassa sa peau et souffla gentiment dans son cou. Dean frissonna de plaisir. Le brun l'embrassa encore, essayant de lui arracher une nouvelle fois ces bouleversants tremblements, puis il s'accouda pour déposer dans le creux de son épaule et le long de son cou une trainer de baisers, effleurant la peau de son amant. Enflammé au delà du supportable, le châtain se força pourtant à réprimer les frémissements qui l'agitaient.

Castiel ne s'en démonta pas et couvrit de baisers sa gorge, son visage. Il mordilla sa bouche avant de s'immobilisé au dessus de lui, il l'observa, étudiant une nouvelle fois ce visage qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. Les yeux clos, Dean attendait en total confiance.

\- Je t'aime...

Lorsqu'il ouvrit enfin les yeux, Castiel le dévisageait avec ravissement et amour, ses cheveux tombant en cascade sur son front. Le mécano eut envie de le serrer contre lui, son corps le suppliait d'empoigner celui du brun pour lui faire l'amour lentement et longuement, mais il se contenta de sourire, déterminé à voir comment Castiel avait l'intention de s'en sortir.

\- Moi aussi, Cas...

Il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres, si doucement que Dean la sentit à peine, mais la fraicheur de son souffle enflamma ses sens, embrasant ses reins. Un toucher frustrant par sa légèreté. Au bord de l'exaspération, il sentait qu'il ne saurait plus se contenir, mais Castiel l'embrassa soudain à pleine bouche, toujours avec cette légère frustration. Avec une infinie douceur, sa langue explora ses gencives, son palais, et elle bécota ensuite ses lèvres les effleurant à peine. N'en pouvant plus, fou de désir, Dean tendit le cou, l'empoigna, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec ardeur, faisant valser la langue du brun sans pitié, dévorant implacablement ses lèvres, sourd aux gémissements étouffés qu'il lui arracha alors qu'il ravageait avec délice sa cavité buccale.

Sa tête retomba ensuite sur le sommier, et il vit que son amant l'observait, un sourire moqueur étirait ses lèvres rougies par ses baisers. Il l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements, tous les deux le savaient. Et le brun avait l'air si content de lui que le châtain le fut lui aussi. L'incertitude du début avait été chassée par la chaleur de leur corps en ébullition et le bonheur de constater que Dean était tout à lui à présent, qu'il ne voyait que lui et ne pensait qu'à lui et non à Elle.

Castiel était maintenant d'humeur joueuse et le plus grand se demandait ce qu'il était capable d'inventer pour lui plaire. Cela devenait très intéressant.

Il baisa sa bouche, son cou, le creux de son épaule, sa poitrine, ses pectoraux, ses mamelons, ses lèvres effleurant sa peau tiède, en sillons humides et excitants tandis que Castiel sentait en lui des vagues de désir de plus en plus intense. C'était presque une torture pour Dean, délicieuse certes. Et, soudain, Castiel s'agenouilla et plongea la tête pour engloutir son sexe dressé. Son érection disparut dans sa douce bouche, chaude et humide, lui arrachant un feulement de plaisir. Il ferma les yeux, passa une main dans les mèches brunes de son homme et s'abandonna au plaisir dévastateur de ces lèvres qui montaient et descendaient le long de sa verge, faisant naitre en lui des sensations d'une profondeur insensée. Du bout de la langue, Castiel explora l'érection, devenant de plus en plus audacieux et les draps commencèrent à se déchirer alors que Dean s'arc-bouta en sentant croitre son désir de manière irrémédiable.

Castiel se redressa pour juger du résultât de son entreprise. Le visage de Dean reflétait le plaisir intense qui grondait en lui et ses beaux yeux troublés lui souriaient. Le brun sentit une chaleur poignante l'étreindre : donner du plaisir était aussi exquis qu'en recevoir, si ce n'était plus…

Voir Dean réagir à ses attouchements l'excitait et asséchait sa gorge, embrasait ses reins.

\- Encore !

Soudain, Dean lui attrapa la nuque d'une main pour le tirer à lui, agrippant sa hanche de l'autre. Castiel n'eut pas vraiment le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait : la langue de son amant explorait sa bouche alors qu'une vague de plaisir traversa son corps lorsque le doigt de ce dernier pénétra en lui. Il rompit le baiser et se cambra pour faciliter le travail de Dean, lui offrant ainsi une vue sublime d'un érotisme poignant. Bien que terriblement pressé et aguiché, le mécano se contraignit à préparer correctement son amant, malgré les hanches de ce dernier qui ondulaient de manière trop indécentes pour être ignorée.

Lorsque Dean retira ses doigts, Castiel n'attendit pas et s'empala lentement sur lui, se cambrant avec délectation, parfaitement lucide du souffle rauque, emprunt de plaisir, que laissait échappé son amant. Il grogna son nom en gémissant de bien-être pendant qu'il le chevauchait. Il sentait son membre dur le masser, le combler et déclenchant une intense volupté dans son être tout entier.

Il se pencha sur Dean pour lui offrir ses lèvres. Le mécano les mordit puis attira sa langue qu'il tourmenta avidement, avant d'abandonner sa bouche rougie pour s'attaquer aux points plus sensibles de sa gorge, conscient du trouble de Castiel qui ressentait ce plaisir piquant ajouter aux coups de reins de son amant.

\- Dean !

Guidé par Dean, Castiel se redressa ensuite pour se pencher en arrière et accéléra la cadence, faisant surgir en eux d'autres sensations de plaisir et Castiel fut bouleversé par les yeux verts qui étaient rivés sur lui, sur le spectacle qu'il offrait alors qu'il savourait l'étreinte, les yeux clos, la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche entrouverte, le visage rempli d'extase et sa tignasse brune partant dans tout les sens. Il se souleva légèrement et le sexe de Dean pénétra plus profondément en lui, une première fois. Il hurla et recommença la manœuvre, plus violemment et, cette fois-ci, Dean donna un puissant coup de bassin au moment où Castiel s'abaissa, s'enfonçant plus profondément en lui, et le plaisir foudroyant brisa la voix déjà malmenée de Castiel qui jouit en premier, criant le nom de son amant qui ne perdit pas une miette de la vision exquise : le dos cambré, le visage ravagé par le plaisir et les pupilles dilatées.

Lorsque Castiel interrompit son mouvement, Dean le reprit par les hanches, impulsant un nouveau rythme, plus rapide jusqu'à ce que la vague de plaisir déferla et embrasa ses sens, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque. Castiel, emporté par l'orgasme de Dean, l'accompagna en hurlant, ses ongles plantés dans la chaire du ventre ferme de son amant.

Dean le guida dans une dernière et lente étreinte avant de le couvrit de baisers. Le brun frissonna une dernière fois et s'écroula sur lui, épuisé de bonheur. Haletants, ils restèrent allongés sans bouger.

\- J'ai fais le bon choix je crois. Dit Dean sur un ton espiègle.

\- Excellent même. Répondit sur le même ton Castiel tout en lui volant un baiser. Tu es à moi.

Dean lui agrippa la nuque et dévora les lèvres de son amant.

\- Oui je suis à toi mais toi tu es à moi aussi.

Les lèvres se cherchèrent une nouvelle fois, se trouvèrent et se scellèrent d'abord tendrement, puis le baiser pris en fougue alors que Dean sentit renaitre en lui un désir brulant pour son magnifique amant. Et ce fut avec délice qu'il fit basculer les positions pour prendre Castiel avec une passion nouvelle et de profiter de son choix encore et encore.

Oubliant complètement le sujet de discorde, aplati et étaler au sol: la tarte de Dean.

Fin

* * *

Bon bah fin ! On m'avait demander une sorte de suite à mon OS Journée Merdique et Voilà !

\- Encore du lemon quoi -_-

Baaaah j'essaye de m'en défaire un peu voix off mais c pas si facile ! Quand t'es dans le lemon t'en ressort jamais u.u

-... Peu importe.

En tout cas c sur que Dean allait choisir Castiel XD C tout ce que j'ai a dire ! Ah et aussi laisser une review s'vous plait ;3


End file.
